In a store such as a convenience store, it is important to cause a sales clerk to execute an operation according to operation schedules including various determined operations. For example, if an operation regarding cooking in the store or a stocking operation of replenishing a display shelf with products is delayed, this leads to loss of sales opportunities. If an operation regarding a service at a cash register or toilet cleaning is neglected, this leads to a decrease in customer satisfaction. Therefore, it is desirable to perform schedule management for determining suitability of execution of the operations by the sales clerks, that is, whether or not the sales clerks appropriately execute the operations according to the operation schedules.
In a franchise system, a supervisor belonging to a head office which generally manages a plurality of stores performs an instruction or supports the stores while visiting the stores, and this supervisor performs an operation regarding a sales clerk operation management of managing an execution situation of an operation performed by a sales clerk, but there is a limitation on the number of stores the supervisor can visit in a day. Thus, when it is possible to perform the operation regarding the sales clerk operation management in the head office, it is effective in a viewpoint of efficiency of the operation.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-366621 discloses a technology of installing a security camera or a microphone in a store, generating information regarding a situation of the store or sales clerks based on an image obtained from the security camera or a voice obtained from the microphone, and transmitting this information to a terminal of the head office. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-266623 discloses a technology of detecting occurrence of a predetermined event from the image obtained from the security camera and displaying information indicating an occurrence situation of the predetermined event.